MUDSLIDE!!!
by mionepotter aka kasumiketchem
Summary: AAMR...ya...theres an accident and misty's introuble...will ash be able to save her??? this one kinda contains some language and some violent scenes...misty's attacked...nothing too bad though....
1. Default Chapter

MUDSLIDE!!!!  
(AAML) by Kasumi Sakura Ketchum~Showron  
  
Hey, I'm writing another fanfic, I know its only been one day, but I got inspired so here it is…….  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon and this piece is PG-13 for rape issues, and death don't worry nothing really bad happens  
Ash- 18   
Misty-18  
Brock- 20  
Rudy- 19  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ash was walking down Eevee Avenue when he spotted a necklace with a small silver Dratini in a window. He went into the store to buy it for his special someone, Misty. They had been together for almost a year and their anniversary was coming up. When he saw the necklace, it immediately reminded him of her.   
  
Flashback  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
It was raining outside that night.   
Brock had invited Misty and Ash over to his house for dinner, he said he had a surprise for them. Even five years after they all met, pretty much nothing changed. Well, almost nothing. Ash was now Pokemon Grand Master and was finally taller than Misty. He still had jet black hair but he cut it and spiked it up with a little gel which made him look quite attractive. Misty had grown too, she was taller and her hair was still red. It was no longer in a ponytail all the time and it fell below her shoulders. She still wore baby tees and shorts but she lost those suspenders. Misty was now the Water Pokemon Master. Brock, he was still squinty and his hair was still in that mess. He was the only one who didn't really change his appearance. Brock had become the most famous Pokemon breeder and settled down with Suzie, they were engaged a couple weeks ago.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
While Brock was cooking, Ash and Misty hung out on the couch to play video games. Ash beat Misty on the first round and of course, being the immature kid trapped in a teenagers body, Ash gloated about it and jumped around cheering for about ten minutes. And Misty being somewhat temperamental, took it seriously and got angry. Once again, they were fighting. They always fought about the dumbest things.  
  
"Ha ha! I beat you Misty. Who's the loser?" gloated Ash.  
  
"It's a stupid game anyway,"Misty grumbled and stomped over to the dining room.  
  
"Hey Misty, I was just kidding; don't be mad" Ash flashed his puppy dog face to Misty but this time even that wouldn't cheer up his best friend. "Look I'm sorry. Let's just do something else…."  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Brock shouted from the kitchen. "Get ready for your surprise!"  
  
By this time, Ash and Misty were both pretty upset but Brock being the peacemaker as usual tried to cheer them up. He took out the dinner while Misty and Ash sat down at the table. They realized there was only two settings.  
  
"Hey Brocko, what's up with that?" Ash asked his squinty eyed friend puzzled.  
  
"Guess what the surprise is? I won't be joining you tonight. Have fun!" Before he left, he gave a wink to Ash. Ash seriously wanted to kill Brock since he knew that Ash was totally in love with Misty but had denied it for so long. Misty, too, had feelings for Ash but she just couldn't come to tell him. Only Brock knew that they truly loved each other. That's why he set up this dinner. Well, he left making up some lame excuse that he had made arrangements earlier.  
  
Ash and Misty sat in silence since Misty was mad at Ash from earlier and Ash was too stubborn to ask for forgiveness. They both just sat there for ten minutes while the food was getting cold. Ash broke the silence.  
  
"I'm sorry Misty, I really hope you don't take that personally." Ash asked with sincerity.  
  
"Look, I don't really care what you want to do, just leave me alone!" Misty snapped.  
  
Ash started to get frustrated since he already asked so many times. "you're still mad about that stupid bike aren't you!? I knew that why you followed me all these years! You were never really my friend were you?!"  
  
Misty looked up with tears in her eyes, "Yeah!, " she lied. " it WAS the bike, I done care what you do with you life! Goodbye Mr. Pokemon Master!" Misty grabbed her coat and ran out the door. Of course she was lying about all she said earlier. She ran out onto the street. After two seconds she was already soaking wet from the rain.  
  
Ash just sat down on the couch. "This was supposed to be a romantic night, I was supposed to tell her how I felt about her, " he thought. He turned on the TV.   
  
"There is a very violent storm outside tonight," the announcer said. "It is advised that everyone stays inside and avoid leaving shelter if at all possible. Also, it is advised that everyone stays away from the Pallet Town Hills.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Misty in total confusion decided to call someone to pick her up and go somewhere. She tried reaching Brock but his phone was busy. She was standing in the rain when a car passed by. It was Rudy. Misty had gone out with him several times but eventually pushed him away since her heart was with Ash all along.  
"Hop in," he said when he rolled down the window.  
  
Misty was somewhat hesitant at first. She had a gut feeling that she shouldn't but he insisted and she needed to get out of the rain.  
  
"So how have you been lately?" He asked.  
  
"I've been good"  
  
"What are you doing out in the rain?"  
  
Misty lied, "The water calms me down."  
  
"Sure it does but that doesn't mean you have to soak yourself to the bone." He pulled the car over and pt his jacket on her shoulders.  
  
"It's okay, Rudy, really. Could you just take me to Ash's house?" Hearing Ash's name, Rudy went nuts and stepped on the gas. He still loved Misty and wanted her all for himself but he knew Misty loved Ash, although they weren't together yet, Rudy knew he had already lost her. He still wouldn't give up. After a while, Misty got scared and told him to stop the car.  
  
They ended up stopping at a little deserted cabin at the base of Pallet Hills. Misty ran out of the car immediately after it stopped. She dialed Brock's cell phone number and got the answering service.  
  
"Leave your message after the beep cause I'm probably out on a date with a pretty young lady" BEEP! "Brock! You have to come help me! Rudy's gone crazy! Pallet Hills!!!" The message got cut off.  
  
Rudy ran after her. Misty tripped on the steps of the cabin and hit her head on the hard wood porch. Rudy seeing her knocked out, carried Misty inside and threw her down on a nearby mattress. He proceeded to take off his jacket and started to unbutton Misty's showing her baby blue tee. Rudy started to kiss Misty's neck.   
  
A rumble was heard and the ground started to shake. The old lamp from the ceiling broke and fell on Misty's leg. Rudy looked out the window and saw heaps of mud running down the sides of the hill onto the house, he escaped out the back door only to be hit by the mud. He was half buried when Misty woke up seeing that her jacket had been ripped open and Rudy was buried in the mud.  
  
"HELP!" he insisted. Misty went over and tried to pull him out of the mud when another heap of mud slid down the side of the hill and went straight through the roof. The impact buried both Rudy and Misty completely. Right before she was buried, a panel fell on top of her and knocked her out.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ash was still sitting on the couch when he heard the news reporter. "There has been a mud slide here at Pallet Hill. There seems to be two people trapped inside the cabin which has been completely buried! The local firefighters are desperately trying to dig them out."  
Just then he received a phone call. It was Brock. "I just got a message from Misty. It sounded she was in some sort of trouble!"  
  
"What exactly did she say?" asked Ash. He was beginning to get worried.  
  
"She said she was with Rudy and he went crazy. He took her to Pallet Hill."  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!!!! There was a mudslide there!! Brock meet me there right now!"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The two of them got in their cars and raced over there as fast as they could. When they arrived on the scene, firefighters had begun to dig through the mud. It was pretty hard to see from all the rain.  
  
"What are we gonna do?!" Brock screamed in panic. All Ash did was run over and started to dig with the firefighters. One of them was using a device to hear if there was any breathing or heartbeat and announced that there was.   
  
Hearing this Ash started yelling, "Misty hang on! I'm here! I'm coming to get you!" Of course Misty didn't hear him since she was unconscious. Soon Ash felt a hand through the mud. It was still warm. "Come over here! I found her!" Brock went over and helped digging. When they got her out, the doctors got a hold of here and told Ash and Brock to meet them at the hospital.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
at the hospital  
  
Ash was pacing back and forth in front of the emergency room. Misty had been in there for at least half an hour.   
  
"Would you just calm down? She's going to be fine!" exclaimed Brock  
  
"How can you tell me to calm down when the love of my life is in there because of something I did!"  
  
"Ash, it wasn't your fault. If anything you should blame Rudy. How could he do that to her?!"  
  
"It doesn't matter now, he got his punishment." Rudy was killed. The only reason Misty was still alive when they found her was because of that board. If it didn't fall on her, she wouldn't have any air.  
The doctor stepped out of the emergency room.  
  
"Doctor, how is she?" Ash asked with terrible worry in his eyes.  
  
"The patient is stable now, but she has suffered a severe blow to her head. There is a chance she wont wake up."  
  
Ash stumbled onto the wall and slid down the side of it slowly. He left a stripe of mud on the wall since he was digging. His black tee shirt was crusted with mud. So was Brock's. In fact, they were both covered in mud from head to toe. Ash ran his hands through is jet black hair and the tears came.  
  
"Doctor, can we see her now?" asked Brock.  
  
"She needs some rest now, maybe you can come back tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you. Come on, Ash! You have to be strong for her!!!!" Brock dragged Ash onto his feet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ash went home and showered. He changed into some clean jeans and another black t-shirt and left his apartment with his hair un-gelled. He drove silently to the hospital blaming himself for what happened to Misty.  
  
When he got there, he ran to Misty's room to see that she was peacefully sleeping. He pulled up a chair and held her hand. He really don't know what to say. He Just fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The next morning  
  
Misty was still unconscious. Ash woke up after he heard Brock come in.  
  
"So how are you doing? Are you holding up?"  
  
"I'm fine, sorry about last night."  
  
"Don't worry about Misty, she will pull through"  
  
Ash stayed by Misty's side for a week and a half talking to her everyday, reminding her of all the times they spent together.  
  
After two weeks, Ash finally got the courage to tell Misty how he felt.  
  
"Misty, since the very first day I met you, you were the one woman in my life who gave me all these new feelings. First, it was your terrible ability to annoy the heck out of me. Then you would always remind me of that stupid bike I destroyed. Whenever we fought, there was this feeling in my gut, at the time, I thought it was hatred. But every time I saw Gary there was a different feeling, so I knew it wasn't hate. I spent many nights waiting for you to fall asleep, just so I could look at you face without constant yelling. After two years, I realized what those feelings were. I was so scared when I heard Brock tell me you were trapped in that mud slide. I thought I had lost you….lost you forever!" Ash began to cry. "Misty, I cant live without you are not only my best friend! I love you Misty, Please don't leave me!" Ash sobbed. A tear ran down Misty's cheek. Ash felt Misty squeeze his hand. He sat up straight. "Doctor!!!"  
  
Misty opened her eyes. "W..Wh..where am I?"  
  
Ash was still holding onto her hand. He smiled at her teary-eyed," you're okay!" He hugged her with all his might. Misty was shocked at first but then she hugged him back seeing that he cared so much for her. She was really touched.  
  
"I thought I lost you forever. Misty, don't ever leave me again." Misty broke the hug.  
  
"You really worried about me?" asked Misty hopeful.  
  
"Definitely, Misty you're so important to me, I cant believe I was so stupid not to admit that I loved you so mush. If I told you, you wouldn't be in this situation. I'm so sorry for what I said that night. I'm so sorry, I just love you so much!" Ash hugged Misty again and she was in tears.  
  
"I love you too, Ash, I love you too."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of Flashback  
Ash went into the store and bought that necklace right away and walked to Misty's house whistling. When he got there, she opened the door before he even got to it.  
  
"Ash! How are you?" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on his cheek.   
  
Ash stood up straight and looked down at Misty. He held her hands and put his forehead to hers. "I have something for you." He smiled and took a small box out of his pocket.   
  
"Aww, I love it! Thank you!" she squealed.  
  
"here, let me help you put it on." Misty smiled and turned around. Ash put on the necklace.   
  
"Thanks!" She smiled and kissed him on the cheek again. "C'mon, we have to meet Brock and Suzie.   
  
"Okay, lets go, are you ready?"  
  
"I would change and freshen up, but we're late as it is."  
  
"That's fine Misty, you're beautiful as you are!"  
  
Misty blushed and they walked to the bus stop arm in arm.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they got to Brock's house, little Bobby (Brock and Suzie's) three year old son ran up to Misty. "Aunt Misty!"  
  
"Well, hello!" She scooped the tyke up in her arms.  
  
"Hey Brocko! How are you!" They shook hands. "Thanks for inviting us over."  
"No problem, have a seat!" Brock went into the kitchen to finish up the cooking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Meanwhile, Ash went into the backyard to play with pikachu.  
  
"So, Pikachu, You think tonight's the night?" Ash asked.  
  
"Pika CHU!!!" (definitely)   
  
"Right! I'm gonna do it!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Inside the house  
Suzie and Misty were chatting.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Brock announced.  
  
"Great!" Ash, Misty, Suzie and Bobby replied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
After dinner, Ash led Misty into the backyard where the fountain was. The moon was shining. Ash got down on one knee and took out a small velvet box.  
  
"Oh!" whispered Misty.  
  
"Misty, you are the most important person in my life. My life would never be complete without you, will you marry me?"  
  
"Wow, Ash, two presents in one day…that's something Mr. Pokemon Master." She smiled teasing him.  
  
"I'm serious Misty!" Ash looked somewhat disappointed. And bowed his head.  
  
Misty took his face in her hands and guided him onto his feet. She leaned in and kissed him gently. The kiss soon became passionate. After what seemed like forever, they parted. They looked deep into each other's eyes.  
  
"yes," replied Misty, " It was always Yes"  
  
Ash put the ring on Misty's finger. They stood there hugging each other somewhat slow dancing under the moonlight cherishing that moment. They had gone through so much and in the end, they were lucky enough to still have each other. Now, they were together forever .  
  
The End  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks for reading. Send your questions/comments to Kasumi_Sakura_croft@hotmail.com  
I really appreciate your feedback!  
  



	2. Thanks!

Hey all!  
  
I'd just like to thank all my readers for their support and reviews! (Even though I'm a mediocre writer, but I'm trying harder!) anyway…if you enjoyed this story, maybe you'd like to try my other ones…basically fluffy romances between Ash and Misty….  
  
My AAML's are as follows:  
  
Just Another Day http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=422042  
  
Heartbreak http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=502394  
  
Untold Truth http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=422043  
  
MUDSLIDE http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=422047  
  
I also have a Harry & Hermione in progress….which I'm afraid isn't getting anywhere fast…so any suggestions would be great!  
  
Thanks  
  
Kasumi Sakura Ketchem~Showron  
  
a.k.a. Hermione Potter 


End file.
